


you could do better (I could also do worse)

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (I suppose), Ace Yuri, Asexual Character, Biting, College AU, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mentions of sex but no actual sex, Paradiseshipping, Slow Burn, Yuri is ace but slightly kinky, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: All Yuri wanted was a quiet place to study. Not a rumour that he'd hooked up with Yuto's cute roommate.Paradiseshipping (ShunYuri) College Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The T rating is mostly due to language and mentions of sex and the like(though none actually happens). Don't think it's enough to warrant an M rating.
> 
> When you're in rare pair hell you gotta make your own content.

Yuri adjusted his ear buds and cranked the volume of his music up, trying in vain to drown out the soliloquies coming from the bedroom next to his.

Yuto had invaded his dorm room to work on something for English class with Dennis, and for the past hour or so, all Yuri had heard was Shakespeare. Very bad, very dramatic Shakespeare at that and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Oi!” He slammed his fist on the wall loudly. “Can you morons keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to study.”

“Sorry.”

‘ _Honestly, do they have to do it here?_ ’

They may not have had the same courses, but Yuto and Dennis did share an English class, which meant occasionally working together on some project or another. This time it involved Hamlet and reciting lines together, with Dennis as Hamlet and Yuto as Horatio.

Yuri on the other hand, had a large test the next day, and he desperately wanted some quiet to try and study, and if he cranked his music any louder to drown them out he was going to deafen himself. Which if he was being honest, was beginning to sound like not a half bad idea.

 

Yuri sighed; laptop tucked under one arm, headphone cord slung around his neck as he made his way down the hall. If Yuto was going to take over his room, then he was going to take over Yuto’s. Sure he’d have to deal with Shun, but he couldn’t possibly be any noisier than them.

One floor down, at the opposite end of the hall, he stopped in front of the door to Yuto and Shun’s dorm room. Why couldn’t they just practice there?

“Hey Kurosaki open up!” he demanded, kicking the door roughly.

“Why should I?”

“Because your roommate invaded my room, and I need a place to study.”

“Go bother someone else.”

Yuri scowled, adjusting his glasses before lifting his foot and slamming it into the door again. “I said open up bird brain!”

Each kick rattled the door slightly, a noise that Shun could not ignore and it wasn’t long before Yuri’s efforts were rewarded.

“Will you stop that?” Shun ripped the door open to yell at him and with a shit-eating grin, Yuri slipped past him and into the room.

“Thank you, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Get out of my room you gremlin,” growled Shun as Yuri walked past him, practically strutting.

“Then remove your roommate from mine.” Yuri looked around before spotting the couch and going to make himself comfortable on it. “Otherwise, this couch and I are going to be good friends until he comes back. Don’t worry, I promise to be quiet.”

Shun snarled, watching as the violet haired interloper made himself comfortable on his couch.

Once comfortable, Yuri slipped his ear buds back in and booted up his laptop, quite content to simply ignore Shun, even in his own room.

Shun huffed, it seemed Yuri had no intent of leaving unless he was physically removed, which he was beginning to think wasn’t a bad idea. Yuri was shorter than he was and there was no way he could fight back if Shun did decide to pick him up and remove him.

They had never really gotten along, they had nothing in common and Yuri was, in general, a disagreeable person, getting along with few people.

The only reason Shun had even spent any time around Yuri was because Yuto was close friends with his twin brother, Yuya, and it was never a fun time when they got left together. They usually made a point of ignoring one another.

“So how long are you sticking around?” asked Shun, folding his arms over his chest, gold eyes boring into Yuri.

“I told you, until your roommate leaves my room,” he said, tilting his head back over the arm of the couch to look at him.

“Well, stay out of my hair.” He couldn’t rough up Yuri, because Yuya would find out, and he would tell Yuto and then Shun would never hear the end of it. “And don’t touch anything.”

The door to Shun’s room slammed shut and Yuri shrugged, returning to the notes on his screen.

 

Shun sighed as he stretched out on his bed, why did he have to play host to Yuri of all people? He could leave him in the hall, but Yuri had already shown he was willing to be annoying to get what he wanted, and Shun wasn’t sure he could take listening to him kick the door any more. And he didn’t want to annoy everyone else on the floor by subjecting them to listening to Yuri beating his door down.

So he was stuck with letting him stick around for the time being. That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

 

Yuri stretched his arms over head, cracking his fingers as he worked out the stiffness in them. The dorm room really was quiet, the uninterrupted study time had been nice. He glanced at the clock, wondering how long he’d been studying for.

Half an hour.

The time was only half an hour since he’d last looked.

“Oh fuck me,” he groaned, tilting his head back over the arm of the couch.

“I’d rather not,” came Shun’s voice as he entered the room.

“I wasn’t asking you,” said Yuri. “I just thought I’d been studying longer. This is going to be a long night.”

Shun just hmmm’ed in response before nudging Yuri’s feet aside so he could sit down. “Stop hogging the couch, this ain’t your place.”

Yuri eyed him, stared Shun dead in the eye, and stretched his legs back out, setting his feet on Shun’s lap.

“Excuse me.”

“You’re excused.”

Shun scowled and pushed his feet off. Yuri responded in kind by moving them back.

A brief struggle ensued, Yuri stretching his feet across Shun’s lap while Shun tried to push them off, neither one willing to give in.

“You know this is my dorm right?” asked Shun, shoving Yuri’s feet off him yet again.

“Your point?”

“I could kick you out.”

Yuri smirked, resting his cheek in one hand, “If that were true you would have done so by now. The fact that I’m still here tells me you won’t.”

Shun scowled and Yuri smugly replaced his feet on Shun’s lap.

“You’re an ass,” Shun groaned.

“I’m sure you knew that when you let me in.”

“I never let you in!”

 

Shun eventually relented and let Yuri use his lap as a footrest while he flipped through channels to find something to watch. It kept Yuri quiet, and that was worth sacrificing a free lap.

However, Yuri could not keep still. Every few moments Shun would feel him shifting his feet around, crossing and uncrossing them, wiggling them and moving them about.

“Will you stop that?” asked Shun.

“Stop what?”

He gestured to Yuri’s feet, “That, you keep moving your feet. Can’t you sit still for like five minutes?”

“I’m not moving.”

“You are!” snapped Shun, gabbing Yuri’s feet with his free hand. “Stop it, it’s obnoxious.”

“Let go of my feet.”

“Not until you stop moving them.”

Yuri scowled and closed his laptop, moving it onto the coffee table so it was out of the way.

“What are you­—ahh!” Shun yelped as Yuri suddenly kicked his feet apart, pulling them out of his grip and sticking one foot in his face.

“I told you to let go.”

“Get that out of my face!”

With a satisfied look, Yuri lowered his feet, drawing them back and crossing them so he was sitting cross-legged in the corner.

“God, I don’t know how Dennis puts up with you.”

“I don’t know how Yuto puts up with you.”

“We’ve known each other since high school.”

“Kindergarten.”

Shun looked up, “Hm?”

“Dennis and I, we’ve known each other since kindergarten,” said Yuri. “He’s probably the only person aside from my brother who can stand me for any length of time. Can’t fathom why though.”

“Speaking of your brother, why didn’t you go bother Yuya?”

“Because he has a date tonight,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes. “Besides, his roommate’s Shingo.”

“Fair enough.”

“…Do you game?”

Yuri looked over at Shun; sure he’d misheard him. “What?”

“I asked if you game. You know, video games. Do you play them?”

“It depends, what kinds of games are we talking about?”

 

Yuto yawned as he walked down the hall to his room; his books tucked under one arm. He’d spent far longer practicing with Dennis than he’d intended and he was exhausted. He couldn’t wait to hit the hay and sleep.

As he neared his door he could hear the telltale sound of voices, one was definitely Shun’s and the other was Yuri. So, that was where he got off to. Yuto had wondered where he’d gone when he and Dennis had realized that Yuri was no longer in the dorm.

As he fished for his keycard to unlock the door he listened to the raised voices coming from inside.

“It’s a wonder you’re not getting tired yet Kurosaki,” purred Yuri. “Considering you’ve been riding my ass all evening.”

Yuto froze, keycard in one hand, he did not just hear what he thought he’d heard did he?

“Oh hush up.”

“Oho, getting rough are we now?”

Yuto felt his face heat up as he stared at the door. He wasn’t sure he wanted to open the door to find out what was going on. Not if they were talking like that.

He took another step back, tucking the card away in his pocket, maybe Dennis wouldn’t mind if he stayed the night. After all, it sounded like Yuri was probably going to spend the night at his anyways.

 

“Hah, I win again!” Yuri grinned triumphantly as his racer sped over the finish line, while Shun’s was stuck back in 3rd place.

Shun scowled, arms folded over his chest, “You just got lucky.”

“Then I must have gotten lucky a lot,” said Yuri, jabbing a finger in his face, “Because you still haven’t beaten me yet.”

“Tch.”

Shun had made the mistake of bringing up how good he was at the cart racer, and Yuri had dared him to prove it. And so far, Shun it seemed had met his match.

Yuri yawned and tossed the controller onto the table. “And while I’d love to kick your ass again, it’s getting late and I have a test in the morning. So I don’t know about you, but I need to get some shut eye.”

“What makes you think you’re staying here?” asked Shun.

“One, this couch is comfortable, two, your roommate hasn’t retuned yet which means he’s still at my place. And three,” Yuri yawned again, “I’m too tired to move.”

Shun sighed as he stood up, there was no point in arguing with him and quite frankly; he was tired too so he didn’t want to argue.

“Fine, but you’re on your own in the morning, I’m not waking you up.”

 

“Dennis, open up. I’m staying here for the night!”

Dennis had just started changing for the night when Yuto came back, knocking on the door rather furiously.

“Is something wrong with your dorm?” he asked, opening the door to a red-faced Yuto.

“Yes, Yuri’s there!” he sputtered.

“And?”

Yuto bit his lip, looked around and quickly slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I think he and Shun hooked up! And I am not walking back in on that!”

“Wait, what?”

 

Yuri stretched out, groping about on the coffee table for his cell phone as it vibrated loudly on the wood surface.

8:15 am

‘ _I don’t feel rested at all,_ ’ he thought as he switched the alarm off. He yawned, class didn’t start for another few hours but he wanted to get back to his own dorm and change into clothes that didn’t look like they’d been slept in as well as grab a bite to eat first.

A quick glance around told him Shun was still asleep. He shrugged it wasn’t his place to wake him.

Gathering his stuff he slipped out of the dorm and headed back to his own.

The first thing Yuri noticed upon retuning to his dorm was Yuto had slept over, crashed out on the couch and snoring loudly.

“Oi, I think it’s time you left,” he said, kicking one of Yuto’s feet none to gracefully. “Now get off my couch.”

Yuto cracked an eye open as his foot was moved and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Yuri looming over him.

“You came back!” he yelped.

“Yes I did, though I’m surprised you stayed over here. All Shakespeare’d out?”

“Y-yeah, something like that,” stammered Yuto, quickly leaping to his feet. “Uh I’ll, get out of your hair now.”

Yuri tilted his head, watching with confusion as a flustered Yuto gathered his bag and shoes and left, without even putting his shoes on, and seemingly unable to meet his gaze.

‘ _Wonder what got into him?_ ’

He shrugged and after tossing his things in his room set about his business.

 

Yuri was about ready to grab some breakfast when he heard shuffling around behind him.

“Ah, I see you made it back,” said Dennis. “Have a good night?”

Yuri shrugged, “I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Well I mean, it could have been worse considering my company,” said Yuri. “I was stuck with Kurosaki all night. His company’s not so bad I guess.”

“I’m sure,” said Dennis, leaning against the small counter. “Oh, you don’t look like you slept well.”

“Kurosaki kept me up late,” said Yuri with a yawn as he gabbed a bagel. “If it weren’t for this damn test I’d just skip and sleep in.”

Dennis had opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and his train of thought ground to a halt at Yuri’s surprising admission. Yuri, willing to skip class‽ Yuri wouldn’t skip class for anything!

‘ _Man, he must have had a good night_ ,’ thought Dennis, watching as Yuri gathered his things, bagel held between his teeth. ‘ _I guess Yuto wasn’t kidding._ ’

 

 

“Why are you grinning at me like that?” asked Yuri, looking across the table at his twin. “Did your date go that well?”

After class Yuri had nearly run headlong into Yuya, who was grinning like the cat that had caught the canary and seemed glad to have found him.

“Oh my date went fine,” said Yuya with a wave. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow, “Tell you what?”

Yuya rolled his eyes, “That you were seeing someone.”

Yuri frowned, “I didn’t tell you because I’m not.”

“Oh come on, there’s no need to so secretive. I mean, ok Shun’s a surprise but I don’t blame you, he is cute.”

Yuri sputtered, nearly choking on his drink, “What? Yuya what the fuck? Why would–where did you get that idea?”

Yuya pulled out his phone, turning it to show Yuri a string of texts from Yuto. “You did spend the night at his dorm didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t “hook up” with him,” he said, snatching the phone from Yuya and scrolling though. His face flushed red and he quickly shoved the phone back into Yuya’s hands, “And I certainly didn’t get laid!”

“So you’re saying Yuto lied to me?” asked Yuya. “Why would he lie about something like that?”

“No, I think he’s just mistaken,” said Yuri. “Besides, do I have to explain me asexuality to you again?”

“You just said you’re not attracted to anyone in that way, it doesn’t mean you couldn’t go and get laid if you wanted,” said Yuya.

“No, but being turned off sex does. You know my thoughts on it and just because I was hanging around Kurosaki doesn’t mean it’s changed.”

“Then what were you up to last night?” asked Yuya. “I mean, Yuto was right about you being at his dorm, right?”

“We were gaming that’s all,” said Yuri.

Yuya paused for a moment. “Oh. Yeah that sounds a lot more like you,” he said. “Did you at least have fun?”

“I suppose,” said Yuri. “He at least gives a challenge, more than you some days.”

“Hey!”

 

Shun couldn’t understand why Yuto was acting so weird. Ever since he’d come back that morning he wouldn’t look Shun in the eyes, and when he did he stuttered and sounded flustered.

“Oi, Yuto,” he poked him in the back of the head. “What’s going on?”

“What makes you think anything’s going on?” asked Yuto.

“Because you’re acting weird.”

“No I’m not. I’m just tired. I had a late night. Plus, Yuri isn’t a face I want to see first thing in the morning. Not hovering over me at least.”

Shun raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“He kicked me out of his dorm. Coffee?” He picked up the two mugs, holding one out to Shun.

As Shun reached for the mug his phone vibrated. Curiously he swiped the screen on.

 

> _So apparently we hooked up last night._

 

Shun frowned in confusion before a second message popped up.

 

> _Yuto’s a gossip with loose lips apparently._

> _So if people are looking at you weird, it’s cause they think you banged this plant geek._

>;P

 

Shun felt his face grow pale as he read the messages, not even stopping to wonder how Yuri had gotten his number.

“Yuto, do you have something you want to tell me?”

“No, should I?”

“Are you telling people that I hooked up with Yuri last night?”

Yuto’s face paled and he nearly dropped the cups in his hand. “Why would you ask that?”

Shun turned his phone to Yuto, pointing to the texts.

“Oh.” Yuto rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Shun’s glare bored into him. “Well I mean you kinda did hook up with him.”

“I did not!”

“I heard you!”

“The only thing we did was race. Yuri’s a competitive little shit and he talks dirty when he…Aww shit.” That had to be what Yuto heard, Yuri’s dirty talk. “Yuto, how may people did you tell?”

Yuto swallowed hard, running a hand through his hair. “About that…”

 

Yuri sighed, as much as he found the fact that people actually believed he’d hooked up with Shun to be amusing he was going to have to do damage control before it got to far out of hand, starting with Dennis. He hadn’t had a problem, until Yugo decided it would be appropriate to crash his lunch with Yuya by yelling ‘I can’t believe you had sex with Shun!’ at a far louder volume than Yuri would have liked. Right in the middle of the college food court.

Yuri had wanted to die, or kill Yugo, one or the other really.

So he shoved Yugo off to Yuya to take care of and decided to go find Dennis, the likely suspect in how Yugo knew, and nip it all in the bud.

“God how many times do I have to say I’m sorry Shun? I just jumped to a conclusion alright? What did you want me to do, walk in? What if you had been?”

“Next time just knock or something alight?”

“Next time?”

“You know what I mean.”

Yuri paused in the stairwell he’d been descending as Yuto and Shun’s voices floated up from somewhere below.

“Honestly though, I’m glad I was wrong. I mean, Yuri? You could do a lot better than that.”

Yuri froze, Yuto’s words piercing him like a knife.

‘ _You could do better_ ’

His legs shook and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, cool tiles under his fingertips, his breath hitching in his throat.

Their voices drifted off and out a door, the rest of the conversation lost to Yuri.

He clenched his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together.

‘ _You could do better._ ’

No, no that wasn’t fair, why would Yuto say something like that? Of course he couldn’t have known that Yuri was there to hear it, but he’d said it nonetheless. Was that really what Yuto thought of him? What Shun thought of him?

Slowly he picked himself up off the floor, grabbing the railing tightly.

He barely noticed the walk back to his dorm, feeling utterly numb inside as Yuto’s words rattled around his brain.

And it wasn’t just Yuto’s words either; because it wasn’t the first time he’d heard them.

 

‘ _You’re not good enough._ ’

‘ _Please, I have standards._ ’

‘ _I’m gay not desperate._ ’

‘ _Are you honestly asking me out?_ ’

‘ _You thought I wanted to go out with you?_ ’

‘ _You could do a lot better._ ’

 

Yuri clenched his eyes as he leaned against the door of his dorm room, tears burning the corners of his eyes as he sank to the floor.

Was that really what they thought about him? Did the really think that little of him? And why, why did it hurt so much? He didn’t care if Yuto and Shun didn’t like him, he knew that already. And yet, it stung to hear, especially like that.

His shoulders shook as a small noise escaped him and he dropped his head to his knees, hands tangling in his hair.

He’d dealt with rejection before, but it had never hurt this much.

‘ _I guess that’s all I’ll ever be, never good enough,_ ’ he thought, knees drawn close as tears burned his eyes. ‘ _Not for anyone._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing's finished so here's both parts.
> 
> Idk what counts as a 'slow burn'. This could be a 'medium burn' I guess.

“Oi, Dennis, is something going on with Yuri?” asked Shun, planting himself beside the theatre student.

Ever since the “incident” a few days ago, Yuri had been acting squirrely to say the least. He seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Shun, heading in the opposite direction as soon as he saw him. And when he couldn’t avoid him he simply gave him the cold shoulder and said nothing. It was odd to say the least. Shun was certain Yuri would have reveled in teasing him about their supposed hookup considering the text he’d sent, and yet he’d been curiously quiet about it.

Dennis looked up at him, notes scattered about the table, a pencil balanced on his upper lip.

“That’s a strange thing for you to ask. Worried?”

Shun shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno, I guess. I want to apologize to him for what happened, but I can’t seem to get him to let me talk to him.”

Being worried about Yuri was an odd thing for Shun. It wasn’t that he hated Yuri; he just couldn’t get along with him, hadn’t since an incident in their childhood involving him, Ruri and skates, that ended up with Ruri in the hospital with a broken arm (Ruri insisted to that day that the accident was all her fault). His attitude certainly didn’t help his likeability any either, so Shun had never really made the attempt to befriend him.

But then he’d spent time with him, gamed with him even, and wondered if maybe he’d been unfair.

Dennis leaned back in his chair, “Well, he has been a bit distant lately,” he said. “I can try talking to him if you’d like.”

Shun shook his head, “No, it needs to come from me. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Ah, I think I saw him heading out to the Arboretum earlier.”

 

Yuri sighed as he tossed a pebble into the pond, watching as it broke the glassy surface with a splash.

He couldn’t understand why Yuto’s words were bothering him so much. He didn’t care what Yuto and Shun thought about him, especially not Shun, so why did it hurt so much? It stung like a knife and he hated it.

And worse, he could barely avoid Shun as it was. Shun hung out with Yuto, who hung out with Yuya, which meant Yuri just couldn’t escape him no matter how much he tried.

“Yuri!”

He sighed, hanging his head; apparently even at the Arboretum he couldn’t escape from Shun.

“What do you want?” he asked, still staring at the water as he threw another rock in.

Shun stopped a few feet from him, grass rustling under his feet.

“I wanted to apologize for Yuto,” he said. “He jumped to conclusions and didn’t bother to make sure he was right.”

Yuri lifted his head slightly, looking at Shun from the corner of his eye. “Really?”

“I talked to him, set him straight.”

“So why isn’t he the one here apologizing?” asked Yuri.

“Do you want me to get him?” asked Shun. “I can drag him down here after class and make him apologize.”

Yuri shook his head, “No, I don’t care.”

“You don’t? I just thought it was bothering you and­–”

“You thought _that_ would bother me?” asked Yuri, looking up at him.

“Ah well, I mean you have been acting a bit, off since then.”

Yuri snorted and shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. “Please,” he laughed, “People thinking we ‘hooked up’ doesn’t concern me in the slightest. I mean, how dumb would they have to be to think we hooked up? I mean, surely you have better taste than that right?”

Shun gaped silently as Yuri brushed past him, words dying in his throat.

“Now stop following me and leave me alone,” said Yuri. “Or I’ll throw you in the pond.”

“You couldn’t.”

“You want to find out?”

Shun really didn’t, because that would mean having to trek back to the dorm in sopping wet clothes and possibly having to explain to Yuto why he was like that.

He said nothing, watching as Yuri headed off, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

He frowned, Yuri said he wasn’t bothered, but his body language said otherwise, and for some reason it bothered Shun.

 

Yuri sighed as he stared up at the ceiling in his room, hands folded on his stomach.

After the incident with Shun in the Arboretum he’d realized something, and he was wishing he hadn’t. He was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, smitten with him.

It wasn’t fair, why did it have to be Shun of all people? He had to be, by far, the most unobtainable person in the universe bar none.

He groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair, this wasn’t fair at all.

‘ _Why do I always want what I can’t have?_ ’ he wondered.

This was going to make everything so much more difficult. He couldn’t just keep avoiding Shun, that clearly wasn’t going to work, but there was no way he could deal with being around him.

‘ _Good job Yuri, you’re a bloody moron._ ’

 

Shun had never given any thought to his feelings regarding Yuri, having made a point to not interact with him any more than he had to.

But now, finding himself worried about what was bothering Yuri, he found himself reflecting on his feelings about him.

He wasn’t nearly as much of an asshole as he let on (and as Shun believed him to be), he just wasn’t the open and friendly sort of person that Yuya was.

When they were gaming he’d actually been enjoying himself, not just because he finally had a challenge but because Yuri made it fun.

And when he laughed…well Shun hadn’t even been aware Yuri could laugh, at least not like that.

And the more Shun thought about it, the more he realized he didn’t hate Yuri as much as he thought. And maybe Yuto was wrong; maybe hooking up with Yuri wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Maybe. First he had to actually catch Yuri to talk to him. Something clearly easier said than done.

 

Yuri had done well dodging Shun, at least for most of the week. But all good things must come to an end, as Shun finally caught up with him.

 

Yuri leaned back in the chair; legs swung over one side as he lounged sideways in it. The small dorm common room was empty and quiet, and since Shun lived on a different floor he didn’t have to worry about running into him.

He closed his eyes with a sigh as he adjusted his ear buds, letting the music drown out what little noise was around him as he took the time to relax.

A light touch on his shoulder broke his concentration and he opened his eyes to see who was trying to get his attention, and really wished he hadn’t.

Shun was standing there, looking down at him. Shit.

“What do you want?” asked Yuri, popping out an ear bud as he paused his music.

‘ _Please just go away, go away I can’t deal with you looking like at me like this,_ ’ he thought, feeling his heart rise in his chest.

Shun’s expression wasn’t one he’d see on him before. He looked almost nervous, rubbing one arm as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“And why are you bothering me?”

Shun coughed awkwardly, “Well you’ve been making it hard to find and talk to you recently.”

“Yes, that was intentional.”

“Yes well, I wanted to talk with you,” he said.

“About?”

Shun ran a hand though his hair. “Yuri, do you-would you, go out with me?”

For a moment Yuri couldn’t find his voice, just staring at Shun, jaw hanging open. A date, Shun was asking him out, actually asking him out!

He shut his jaw with a click as he stood up, slinging his headphone cord around his neck. Shun wouldn’t just ask him out, there was no way. His expression hardened as he forced himself to meet Shun’s gaze, there was only one reason Shun would ask him out, and he was going to nip it in the bud now.

“You know, I know you don’t like me, but I thought you were better than that.”

“I–what?”

“You heard me. I didn’t think, that you of all people would sink that low.”

Shun sputtered as Yuri pushed past him, tearing his gaze away as the edges of his vision blurred and misted.

For a few split seconds Yuri had thought Shun was being genuine, that he was actually asking him out. But why would he, he didn’t like him, certainly not enough to date.

“Wait, Yuri what are you talking about?” Finally finding his voice Shun bolted after him, stumbling out of the common and into the hall.

“Go away Kurosaki.”

“No! Not until you tell me what’s going on, what are you talking about?”

Yuri clenched his jaw as he stopped at his dorm room, wishing that Dennis wasn’t still at class so he could help make Shun leave.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Now go away,” he said, quickly slipping inside.

“You have been avoiding me for well over a week and you’ve practically become a shut in and everyone’s worried. I’m worried.” Shun wedged a foot between the door and the frame before Yuri could close it all the way. “And then you do this. Yuri, if I upset you in someway I want to know. I want to fix it. If I did something to hurt you I’m sorry.”

For a moment Yuri just stood there, one hand on the door as he prepared to close it, his head bowed. Then he let go, turning away quickly and Shun took the opportunity to let himself in, closing the door quietly.

“Why?” asked Yuri after a moment. “Why do you care so much?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. But I do.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around himself, how could Shun keep sounding so sincere? Like he actually was worried for him.

“And asking me out? How does that fit in?”

“Am I not allowed to ask someone out?”

Yuri snorted and shook his head, “No one just asks me out. The only reason people ask me out is to humiliate me, either to make me look like a fool in front of everyone, because did I honestly think they _meant_ it? Or to stand me up on the date, and since we were the only ones in the room, well…” Yuri trailed off, shoulders shaking as he spoke.

“You thought I would actually do something like that?” asked Shun.

“Why wouldn’t you?” asked Yuri, spinning around to face him. “I told you, no one just asks me out. And besides, why would you ask me out? I’m sure you could do better than that.”

Shun jumped slightly when Yuri turned to look at him, there were tears in his eyes and he seemed to be trembling.

“Yuri…” He lifted a hand slightly before letting it fall back to his side with a sigh. “You’ve been talking to Yuto haven’t you? That’s what’s bothering you.”

“No, not directly anyways, but I overhead the two of you, talking about me behind my back.”

“You obviously didn’t hear everything then,” said Shun.

“No, you walked off, and frankly, I didn’t want to. I’ve heard it all before.”

Shun sighed, “I told Yuto he wasn’t being fair. You’re not really that bad, especially when you’re not being an asshole about things. I had fun the other day when we raced. And besides, I could also do a whole lot worse than you too.”

Yuri stared at him, trying to find words, to think of something to say. Shun’s hand touched his cheek, his thumb gently brushing away the tears and Yuri froze at the touch.

“Yuri I was being serous earlier, when I asked you out.”

For a moment Yuri only stared, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly as every rational thought vanished from his mind. Slowly he reached for Shun’s shirt, fingers hooking around his collar. Before Shun could react or say anything, Yuri tugged and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

Shun’s lips were warm on his, and soft, and Shun’s reaction was slow at first, caught off guard by the sudden movement. His lips moved slowly against Yuri’s at first, almost experimentally. The next thing Yuri felt were Shun’s hands tangling in his hair, tilting his head up and into the kiss.

A whine caught in Yuri’s throat and he blushed, tightening his grip on Shun’s shirt. He could barely believe this was happening and by god if it was a dream he didn’t want it to end.

“Yuri…” Shun’s lips brushed along his softly as he murmured his name, looking at him though half-lidded eyes.

“Who told you to stop?” asked Yuri, hooking his arms around the back of Shun’s neck. “Because it wasn’t me.”

He felt Shun’s smirk against his lips before Shun kissed him again, this time pressing the kiss deeper. He shuddered as he felt the swipe of Shun’s tongue across his bottom lip, teasing him and begging for entrance.

Yuri responded in kind, pressing a hand to the back of Shun’s head as he prodded along Shun’s lip with his tongue. He felt Shun inhale sharply and took the opportunity to slip in and past his lips.

One of Shun’s hands tugged on his hair and Yuri shuddered, moaning into his mouth.

“That’s a new sound,” said Shun, breaking the kiss as he looked down at Yuri, his glasses slightly askew and face flushed. “Enjoyed that did you?” he asked, hooking his fingers into Yuri’s hair again and tugging just enough to tilt his head back.

Yuri whined again, eyes fluttering. “You’re awful,” he murmured. “Keep doing that and you’ll pull my hair out, and I’d rather you not do that.”

“Mmm, I don’t think bald would suit you,” said Shun. “On the other hand, I do enjoy that little noise you make.”

“Is that so?” purred Yuri. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to find another way to get them out of me.”

“I can think of a few ways.” As he spoke his lips ghosted against Yuri’s ear, sending a chill down the latter’s spine.

“I can hardly wait,” replied Yuri, “But I feel I should tell you something first, so you don’t the wrong idea.”

Shun raised an eyebrow, giving him a curious look, “Oh?”

Yuri sighed, taking a half step back from him as he hands moved to Shun’s arms. “I’m asexual.”

For a moment Shun was quiet, staring down at him blankly. “…Ok?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “It means this won’t be ending in sex,” he said. “Because I have no desire for that. I’m not…attracted to people in that way.”

Shun nodded slowly, “Oh, I suppose that throws a few of my ideas out the window then.”

“I had a feeling it would,” said Yuri. He paused, looking away momentarily before looking back at Shun. “This doesn’t bother you?”

“It’s a bit of a surprise to be honest, especially with the mouth you have on you and how you’re always talking. Especially when we were gaming.”

“Jut because I have no desire to bang someone doesn’t mean I can’t crack a dirty joke,” he said with a wry smile.

“So then what we just did, that was, ok?” asked Shun.

Yuri nodded, “Kissing is fine, enjoyable even. I have no issue with physical intimacy like that. If I didn’t like it I would have let you know, trust me.” He brought a hand up, dragging a finger under Shun’s chin. “Why don’t we move somewhere a little more comfortable to continue? I’m sure you don’t want to keep bending down.”

“Such as?”

The more comfortable place it seemed was Yuri’s bed; something that amused Shun considering what Yuri had just told him.

Yuri’s room was not at all what he’d expected. While he’d never thought much about it, he expected Yuri’s room to be perpetually dark and cluttered, when in fact it was quite the opposite. It was fairly neat and tidy (save for the desk by the window, which was a mess) and the curtains were wide open, filling the room with light. There were also plants everywhere, a few small ones on the windowsill, one on the table beside his bed and yet another on the back of his desk.

Shoes at the door and jacket on a chair, he settled down next to Yuri, who was propped up with a pillow.

“What’s up with the plants?” asked Shun.

“A hobby, keeps me busy,” said Yuri. “Plus they’re nicer than people, I can talk to them and they won’t talk back.” Shun nodded. “So do tell, what ideas did you have?” asked Yuri as he settled himself against the pillow.

Shun rubbed the back of his head, “Try not to laugh at me?”

“I make no promises on that,” said Yuri, tapping Shun’s nose.

Shun caught his hand, turning it so the wrist was facing him and pressing a lingering kiss to his wrist. “Well, I figured if you liked it when I tugged on your hair, then perhaps a love bite might get the same reaction. If that sort of thing is alright with you.”

“Sounds delightful,” said Yuri.

Shun shifted his hand around, twining his fingers with Yuri’s before pinning his arm beside his head.

“Just let me know if it’s to much.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips before slowly, gradually dragging his mouth down the curve of Yuri’s throat and stopping just below his Adam’s apple. Yuri’s breath flashed in his throat as Shun’s lips traced over his skin.

A soft gasp caught in his throat as Shun’s teeth grazed his skin, nipping him teasingly and sucking at the skin.

He wanted to move his other arm to grab Shun, but it was stuck under his body, pinned between the two of them and the bed.

“So, does this count as sucking me off?” teased Yuri, tilting his head back as Shun sucked at his neck. “Because I mean technically…”

Shun made a horrible snorting sound, burying his face into the crook of Yuri’s neck as he fought back a fit of laughter. “Keep that up and I’ll stop,” he stuttered between breaths.

“Well that wouldn’t be much fun now would it.”

“Exactly,” said Shun once he finally composed himself enough to stop laughing. He squeezed Yuri’s hand as he pressed back, kissing the crook of Yuri’s neck.

 

Dennis sighed, rolling his shoulders as he shut the door to his dorm behind him. Class felt as if it had dragged on forever. As he stepped out of his shoes he noticed a second pair of shoes at the door, one that he knew didn’t belong to Yuri or himself.

‘ _He has a guest over?_ ’ he wondered silently. That was unusual to say the least.

Dropping his bag at the door he made his way over to Yuri’s room, tugging an earphone loose as he reached for the door handle.

“Hey Yuri, who you got over…”

The unlatched door swung open easily and he really wished it hadn’t. And he really wished he’d turned his music off sooner so he’d have had the forewarning of what was going on, on the other side.

Yuri had company over alright, and Dennis wasn’t sure if it was the fact that the company was Shun, or the fact that Yuri was quite actively making out with him that was more shocking.

“I’ll come back later,” he said, taking a step back and closing the door quietly behind him and praying he hadn’t been noticed.

‘ _I wonder if Yuto would like some company._ ’

 

“Did you hear something?” asked Shun, looking down at Yuri.

“Probably just someone in the hall,” said Yuri, reaching up for the collar of Shun’s shirt. “Now, where we?”

“Hoping you weren’t planning on wearing something with a low collar tomorrow,” purred Shun, leaning down and brushing his lips over an angry red mark on Yuri’s collarbone, his shirt half unbuttoned.

Yuri’s lips twitched into a smirk as he leaned up, lips ghosting along the edge of Shun’s ear. “What’s to say I don’t want to show off?” he asked. “I’m not ashamed, are you?”

Shun closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together momentarily. “No.”


End file.
